Numerous biotechnical laboratory procedures involve temperature sensitive materials such as enzymes, antibodies, proteins, nucleic acids and chemical reagents typically require the maintenance of proper conditions such as temperature and humidity. In the research laboratory, liquid and solid reagents and biological specimens (hereinafter simply “materials or fluids”) are frequently contained within a variety of laboratory tubes and plates in conjunction with thermo-conductive adaptor blocks (such as a portable temperature transfer devices). Common methods for experimental temperature control include the use of ice and regulated water baths. One form of a device consist of thermally conductive material which can then be placed in contact with a thermal source such as ice or water.
While direct contact with ice or water is a useful means of controlling the temperature of tubes in a thermally conductive tube rack or laboratory plates in conjunction with thermo-conductive adaptor blocks (such as a portable temperature transfer devices), there are difficulties associated with doing so. For example, as ice melts, the device on top of the ice may become unstable and might warm changing the temperature of the materials or fluids. With prolonged contact, the melting ice, if not drained, will form a slurry into which the device can become submerged. In water baths, the necessary semi-submersion of the device to achieve thermal contact may subject the tubes or plates to splashing or dispersion due to water bath turbulence.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermally conductive stand on which laboratory devices can be stably placed without the fear of submersion and/or temperature change. The conductive stand will be in contact with a thermal medium such as ice or water. Devices can be placed upon the thermally conductive stand and thereby be in thermal equilibrium with the thermal regulatory medium such as ice or water and benefit from the physical stability provided by the conductive stand.